Battle of Zeta (LvD)
The Battle of Zeta was an engagement that took place nearby the Formidan Colonial Mandate homebase in the Zeta system between FCM and an Odium Pact force. Event In the days before the conflict, the Vaygr Empire had called out the Formidan Colonial Mandate for a battle on the LvD galaxies, this offer was accepted and the battle date was set, however FCM scouts managed to locate the Vaygr Empire ship cache prior to the battle, which contained all ships the Vaygr intended to use for the upcoming battle, giving FCM vital insight and plenty of time to formulate a plan to counter the vessels Vaygr intended to use. On the day of the battle, the combined Odium force consisting of two Intruder-class Battlecruisers, a Tormentor-class Battleship and an Infinite Legion Abaddon-class began to move in a line formation towards the FCM homebase, where the FCM forces had decided against using their scan range advantage over the Odium force to simply take up a blockade formation at their homebase, attempting to use the homebase turret defences present to act as additional firepower. As the Odium force began to fire from ranges of over 15km with missiles, the FCM force was sandwiched between the Odium battlegroup and the Vaygr drone fleet consisting of several Opposer-class destroyers present at the ship cache. The drone fleet was was ordered to flank the FCM force an attack from behind, the FCM force was at the time focused on the Odium firing line firing on them from 15km away and did not notice the drone fleet until they were already surrounded. Chaos within the FCM fleet followed, as the FCM force, being surrounded on all angles could only watch as their fleet erupted in explosions before their eyes, the FCM vessels broke their formation and fought for themselves, desperate to find an opening for retreat. During this time, the Odium force moved in closer and began to kill the FCM commanders as they were reincarnated in the base to prevent them from commandeering another vessel to counterattack the now besieged FCM homebase. Eventually, the Odium force withdrew after the base was kept under siege for several minutes, with the only losses being a few Vaygr drones. Aftermath Within the day of the Battle of Zeta, FCM had announced they would be leaving the LvD cluster, giving their remaining resources to Trident Industries, which was later destroyed by the Infinite Legion. Whenever FCM's decision to leave the LvD cluster was related to outcome of the battle is unknown to this day. Statistics Odium forces present # Intruder-class Battlecruiser - unknown designation - LIGHT ARMOR DAMAGE # Intruder-class Battlecruiser - unknown designation - LIGHT ARMOR DAMAGE # Tormentor-class Battleship - unknown designation - LIGHT ARMOR DAMAGE # Abaddon-class - unknown designation - LIGHT ARMOR DAMAGE # Approximately 25 Opposer-class Destroyers - unknown designation - APPROX 4 OPPOSERS DESTROYED FCM forces present # ≈300k mass Battleship - Ben Garrison II - Destroyed # ≈300k mass Battleship - Unknown Designation - Destroyed # 3 or 4 ≈80k mass vessels - Unknown Designation - Destroyed # Unknown thruster sticks used for warhead ramming - Unknown Designation - Destroyed Listed FCM forces may not be entirely accurate due to lack of battle reports that survived the moderator purge of Vaygr alt posts, I am simply going of memory although it may be a bit fuzzy given the time that has passed RESULT: Odium Victory Category:Major Events